Where we stand
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: The kiss was a mistake, He just wanted to comfort her. He didn't plan on falling for her. A Plana that later becomes a Chlete. Finally updated!!!
1. Default Chapter

Pete walked up the steps of the loft, He was at his house when it hit him, something happened to Clark.  
  
"Clark?" He called as he walked in  
  
He had known Clark had taken the red krytonite class ring but Pete knew that Clark would decide against wearing it. He always did the right thing, for some reason. He did not hear Clark but he heard Lana, sniffling and sobbing softly. Immediately he knew why.  
  
"Lana?" He asked, "Where's Clark?"  
  
She was curled up on the couch, Hands around her knees and her head buried in them. She looked up at him.  
  
"Where is Clark?" He asked again  
  
She had been crying for a while, he could tell. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, she even looked a little pale. God, Pete thought, how is it that even when Lana Lang looks horrible she looks beautiful?  
  
"Gone" she whispered softly  
  
He did it, he really did it. It felt like Pete had gotten the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Lana?" he asked softly "Um, do you know where he went?"  
  
Lana sniffed again "He just said he had to leave, God knows where he is!"  
  
"Oh God" was all he could manage out  
  
"Will he ever come back?" she asked, sounding atleast 12 years younger than she was  
  
"Yeah" he said to her "When he realizes how stupid he was"  
  
"Did.. Did he say anything to you?"  
  
Pete shook his head "No" he lied  
  
She sat upright with her feet on the ground, wiping her eyes and nose "I can't believe he just rode off like that" she whispered  
  
He sat down next to her "I'm sure he'll be back soon"  
  
"He asked me to come with him.. I couldn't," she said, as if in a state  
  
"It's OK" He said, running his hand through her head  
  
God, It was so soft, he thought, she smelt so.. pretty. A soft lilac perfume. He never had a crush on Lana. She was a friend and he thought she was pretty.. Nothing more than that, He always had the hots for Chloe. She had the hots for Clark. Clark had the hots for Lana. It was confusing. However, right now, just sitting with her, he was feeling something. Stupid hormones. A few tears flowed down Lana's cheeks; he resisted the urge to wipe them away.  
  
"He'll come back soon," he said uncertain "He's just.. Stressed and confused.. He has to figure it out"  
  
"Yeah, but why won't he let me in? Why can't he talk to me? Okay, I know he has his secrets but...." she stopped and began to sob ucomtrollably.  
  
Pete was suddenly uncomfortable; he had no idea what to do. He comforted her the best he could. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She did not pull away. She buried her head in his shirt and cried her eyes out. He took a deep breath, inhaling her lilac perfume that he had never noticed before; he took a few more because he loved it so much. He rubbed her back with one hand and ran his finger through her hair with the other. Her hair smelt like lilac too. Her loud sobs were muffled by his shirt.  
  
"It's OK" he said softly to her, rubbing her back "It will be fine"  
  
He heard her sobbing some more. Her skin was so soft. Oh God, he was falling for Lana! He shook his head. Control your hormones, control it, and comfort the girl. He was holding a girl in his arms, which he felt a sudden attraction to. He wanted to kiss her so bad now.  
  
"It's OK" he said again "Cry, I'm right here, get it all out, It will be fine don't worry, I'm right here" he said over and over.  
  
To his suprise, he kissed her forehead. He just wanted to let her know that he is here for her. Just wanted to make her feel better. Not fall for her! Lana felt the attraction now. She was on rebound from Clark suddenly. Pete was nothing more than a friend. A little cute, but that's it. Then why did she feel so.. safe? He was so.. warm. She felt so safe in his arms and suddenly seemed to be falling for him. She quickly blamed it on her hormones. She could not control it now. Her heart was broken beyond repair because of Clark leaving but with Pete here holding her.. She felt good. Oh no, she thought to herself, I'm not falling for Pete. No way, no how! He smelt of aftershave that would usually make her gag anytime she near him. He had overdue it a little sometimes. But right now.. It smelt good. Plus, he clothes was so soft and dryer-fresh. She buried her face some more into his shirt, suddenly feeling guilty for soaking it with her tears. It felt so good, him rubbing her back. He could definitely qualify to be a massage therapist. Plus, he was running his finger through her hair, which Lana loved when anyone would do that, but how he was doing it.. It just felt so soothing.  
  
"I'm here" he said to her again "Just cry, get it all out"  
  
She wanted to kiss him more than anything right now. She moved her face to face his. They had no idea what they would do next but they both did what felt natural. They kissed. They both enjoyed it. Both loved each other pillowly lips. For a minute, Lana totally forgot about Clark. Then it hit her; she was kissing Pete Ross in Clark Kent's loft! With a sudden feeling of stabbing guilt, they both pulled apart.  
  
"Um.." Pete stammered  
  
"Yeah, uh.." Lana stammered  
  
"I think.."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Uh, I should go.."  
  
"Yeah.. Me too"  
  
Lana was the first to get up and Pete could have sworn that she had superspeed herself by how fast she had ran out. He sat back in Clark's couch, in Clark's loft. He had just kissed Clark's girl! Oh man, he thought, I liked it, That is the horrible part and I'm pretty sure she did too. Clark could be dead somewhere and here I am kissing Lana! I just wanted to comfort her not fall for her! Pete sighed and got up, a mixture of guilt and concern for Clark bottled up inside of him. He left quickly and returned home.  
  
Lana ran home as quickly as she could, she was crying again. She felt disgusted with herself. She kissed Pete Ross, Clark's best friend and liked it. She loved being in his arms and him comforting her. She had even forgot about Clark who was God-knows-where. Chloe was not home, thank God! She couldn't even face Chloe now. Lana ran up to her room, closed the door, held a pillow to her face to muffle the sound and screamed as loud as she could. She screamed because she was angry with herself for kissing Pete, she screamed because she already missed Clark, she screamed until it felt like her vocal cords would bust. She put the pillow down and sat on her bed. Wondering where she and Pete stood with each other. 


	2. Part 2

Chloe walked into her house, almost dragging her body. She had heard this morning that Clark had left. She certainly couldn't do an article on him with him not there so she had to give up the chance of a lifetime. As mad as she was at Clark for just taking off like this... she was worried and missed him already. God, she thought to herself, then I have to be such a bitch to him? Now he's gone and who knows when he will come back! Chloe's body started to shake and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Part because she had to blow off the article, but most because of Clark. She looked around, making sure the coast was clear. When it was, she buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Lana, who was in her room, came out when she heard soft sobs. She walked in and saw Chloe crying on the couch. Oh God, Lana thought She knows too. Lana walked out quietly to where Chloe was.  
  
"Chl-Chloe?" Lana whispered, her voice also in a sob  
  
Chloe sniffed and looked up. Lana knows too, she thought. She looked at Lana, who absolutely looked horrible. Her eyes were so puffy and red that Chloe almost did not recognize her at first.  
  
"Lana" Chloe whispered  
  
Without words the two girls hugged each other and sobbed loudly. They broke apart after about 25 seconds. Looking at how bad each other looked right now. It was almost shocking  
  
"He asked me to go with him" Lana whispered  
  
Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Oh? He did?"  
  
"Yes.... I couldn't," she said, with more tears rolling down her face  
  
"I fell so bad.. I was so mad at him... and I.. Oh God.." She began to sob even more loudly.  
  
Lana put her arm around her and comforted her. It was Lana's first time comforting Chloe. Chloe was always the one to comfort Lana, especially when Whitney had died. Those few days the girls considered to be there closets days. They talked so much and really got to know each other well. Even staying up all night sometimes just talking about anything and everything. After that Lana grieved alone and would avoid Chloe, she was somewhat hurt but decided to let Lana get over it but as soon as Lana made a date with Clark, things went back to normal. It was also the same week that Pete and Chloe had been infected by the parasite that made them daredevils. This was the first time the girls had comforted each other sense then.  
  
"It's not your fault" Lana said to Chloe "You didn't know"  
  
Chloe cried harder "I was so mad at him for not telling me..."  
  
"He'll come back... I know it"  
  
"He will" Chloe said unsure, she looked Lana in the eyes "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Anything"  
  
Chloe sighed "Lionel Luthor pursued me to do an article on Clark.. It was a great offer and I took it" Her voice was so filled with guilt "I'm so sorry"  
  
"Why are you apologizing to me?"  
  
"I don't know.." Chloe sniffed again "It was such a good offer.. And I.. I was so mad! I was so..." Chloe voice started to shake and she stopped talking before she burst into even more tears  
  
"It's okay" Lana said, "The important thing is that you didn't do the article"  
  
"Yeah but I was going to"  
  
"But you didn't"  
  
"Yeah" Chloe said, feeling a little better  
  
"Why are we crying over Clark?" Lana asked "I miss him so badly but I know it my heart that he will come back, don't you?"  
  
Chloe nodded "Yeah, So do I... He'll come back"  
  
Lana got up and walked into the kitchen "Are you hungry?"  
  
Chloe shook her head "I'm going to visit the Kent's in the hospital.. Do you want to come with?"  
  
Lana sighed painfully and shook her head "No.. I just.. can't.. I can't face them now, not with Clark being gone"  
  
Chloe wiped her eyes "Maybe later? They'd love to see you"  
  
Lana smiled "Maybe later.. Just not now"  
  
Chloe nodded "I'll tell them you said hi"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Chloe left and Lana began to clean the counter for Mr. Sullivan, cleaning always took her mind off anything and that is what she needed right now. Lana sighed heavily. She felt so guilty for kissing Pete today, the guilt was beginning to burden her. She missed Clark more than anyone in the world and wished that he could be here right now. Poor guy, she thought, so much had happened to him, no wonder he had snapped. He'd be back, she knew it when he did, she'd forgive him like that. She'd tell him it was okay and how much she loved him and hoped he loved her. They could finally be happy like they almost were. Lana put the rag down and began to cry again. 


	3. Part 3

A day had gone by. Lana mostly stayed in her room. Through dinner, she was unbelievably quiet. Gabe and Chloe had heard what happened with Clark and were understanding not to bother her. She cried her eyes out most of the time and Chloe could tell. She looked horrible. Lana and Chloe's relationship was getting better in a short time they were becoming best friends again. The only good which had come out of it. Even though, Lana had not told Chloe about her and Pete kissing. The guilt was killing her. She kept trying to call Pete, but everytime she heard him pick up, she'd hang up. She missed him but knew it would be awkward around them because they had kissed in Clark's loft yesterday. Chloe had said that he had gone to the hospital to see the Kents, Lana couldn't even bear to see them, Mrs. Kent had already lost the baby now to know that Clark had run away must hurt so badly. She had some flowers delivered to her room with a note that read:  
  
"You have my deepest sympathy, If you need anything I'm here. Just a phone call away, Love Lana Lang"  
  
She couldn't think of anything else to say. She just couldn't see them face to face, especially after they heard of Clark's departure. She sighed, Although she did not want to, she had to see Pete and talk this over. They had both left in a hurry because they felt so bad that they liked the kiss. She threw on a clean shirt and jeans and walked over to the Ross's.  
  
What am I doing here? She thought as she knocked on the door. She felt like she was going to run away as soon as she heard footsteps.  
  
Pete opened the door. They both blushed, in spite of themselves. Pete checked out Lana, she had been crying so much, he could tell, her eyes were almost a size smaller and so swollen from all the rubbing, suprsingly, she still looked beautiful.  
  
"Uh, hey Lana" he said kind of uncomfortable  
  
"Hey.. Listen.. We need to talk," she said to him  
  
"Yeah we do.. come in?"  
  
Lana smiled "Yeah, thanks"  
  
She walked in his house and they both sat on the couch in the livingroom.  
  
"I've thought a lot about.. you know" Pete said to her  
  
"Yeah.. Me too"  
  
"I liked it" he said, guilt showing through his voice  
  
"Me too" she said, almost flinching "It confused me"  
  
"Yeah" he sighed "I never had feelings for you"  
  
"Same here... I like you, but as a friend"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"The kiss was a mistake"  
  
"I know, I feel so guilty about it.. I know that you are in love with Clark... I shouldn't have kissed you"  
  
"Hey, I kissed you too, do not blame yourself!"  
  
Pete sighed "Yeah.. So uh, what do we do now? Are we ever going to talk again?"  
  
Lana smiled "Yeah, I like you, you're a great friend. I just don't want a relationship.. yet"  
  
"Yet?" He asked suprised  
  
"Let's just take it slow, be friends for now. And if one day we decide that we want to further it we will.."  
  
"I like you, Lana. I really do"  
  
"I like you too, Pete. But I am so crazy right now, worried about Clark... I couldn't be with you, I'd feel so guilty.. Besides, I'm not the one for you anyway"  
  
"Yeah" He agreed  
  
Lana sighed "I just want to be friends now.. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah.. that is fine"  
  
She felt horrible, his tone sounded somewhat hurt. She knew she wasn't the one for him, though.  
  
"So.. You know you can talk to me if you need to talk to someone" he offered "I know Chloe isn't the best person to talk to"  
  
Lana laughed "Yeah.... He's going to come back right?" she asked him again, sounding like a child  
  
Pete nodded "If I know Clark Kent, once he realizes what he's done.. He'll come back"  
  
Lana smiled "I'm just so worried"  
  
"I am too," Pete said softly  
  
Lana looked like she might cry at any second, her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Pete couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Hey, come here" He said, holding out his arms  
  
She smiled and made her way into them. Smiling to herself at the fimilar warmess of his arms and the way he ran his fingers through her hair that felt so good, she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew it then, Clark was coming back, he'd be back really soon. She began to quietly sob in spite of herself. Pete immeaditly comforted her, now she seemed more like a lost little girl then a beautiful almost-woman.  
  
"Shh" He whispered to her, running his fingers through her hair "It's going to be okay, It's going to be just fine. Shh"  
  
Lana caught herself and wiped her tears away.  
  
"So how did your visit with the Kent's go?" Lana asked him  
  
"They were so sad. I wish there was something I could do"  
  
"I can't even bring myself to visit them. I sent flowers with a note that said I'm there for them if they need anything.."  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
"So.. What are we going to do about you and Chloe?" She asked him  
  
"What?" Pete asked  
  
"How am I going to get you guys to realize your true feeling for each other?" she smiled almost devilishly  
  
Pete sounded somewhat shocked "Hey, she still like.. You know who" He was obviously referring to Clark.  
  
"But you like her"  
  
"I.."  
  
"You know you do"  
  
"Okay.. Yeah, but she does not like me back.. She just sees me as a friend.."  
  
"I can set you guys up. What are friends for?"  
  
Pete smiled "You'd do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I would... You are such a great friend to me and I realized I've never done anything for you.. So let me set you and Chloe up.. You won't regret it.. And I have a feeling she won't either"  
  
"Well... Okay"  
  
Lana smiled a lot of her happiness returning. Sure she was worried about Clark and her heart was broken. But she knew where she stood with Pete and she was going to play matchmaker with Pete and Chloe.  
  
"She'll see you're the best guy for her.. Trust me"  
  
Lana got out of his arms and got up. "8 o'clock.. I'm not telling her it is you so she'll be kind of shocked.. But trust me, she'll love it"  
  
Pete smiled "That's so nice of you, Lana"  
  
"Oh and Pete?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Skip the aftershave" 


	4. Part 4

Lana returned home exited about her plan to hook Chloe and Pete up. Pete knew about it but Chloe did not so it would be a suprise to her. When she opened the door, she saw Chloe on the telephone. Chloe noticed her and smiled warmly, a smile that Lana had not seen for a very long time. It always made Lana smile herself.  
  
"Emily's on the phone" she said, handing it to Lana  
  
Lana smiled as she took it "thank you" she said to Chloe and took the telephone into the livingroom.  
  
Lana felt sorry for Emily, she was a clone of a dead little girl who had also been Lana's best friend. Although Emily had tried to kill Lana when she found out that Lana could not save the real Emily, Lana had sense forgave her. Emily was kept in a beautiful child's room that also was a two- way mirror and sense she aged faster and could outrun even Clark Kent (although Lana did not know of Clark's superspeed) she was being studied and was a product of Luthor corp. The whole thing made Lana see red, she hated what they had done but sense Emily wasn't actually human and would sometimes lose control of her abilities it was for the best. When she would go out, most of the time to see a movie, no more than PG, of course, she had a 'bodyguard' named Herald.  
  
"Hey" Lana said over-the-phone to Emily "What's up Em?"  
  
'Em' was her nickname before she died.  
  
"Nothing really, It's boring" the child told her "Can I visit you at 'The talon' tonight?"  
  
Lana immediately thought about her plan for Chloe and Pete. "Is it all right with Herald?" She asked her  
  
"Yes" Emily told her "He said yes because we haven't seen each other in a long time"  
  
Lana felt a little guilty "Yeah I'm sorry about that, It's just with work and..."  
  
Clark, she thought.  
  
"It's OK" Emily said, "I know you are busy"  
  
"But tonight, have Herald drop you off at the Talon OK?"  
  
"OK, Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Yes, please"  
  
Lana talked to Herald while Chloe did the dishes. She hung up and went over to help Chloe.  
  
"Emily is meeting us at the Talon" She told Chloe  
  
"Us?" Chloe asked confused  
  
Lana smiled "Yes, I've set you up with someone"  
  
"Lana!" Chloe exclaimed annoyed, "I don't do blind dates!"  
  
Lana laughed "It's not a blind date, You know him"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"It's a secret"  
  
"Lana!" Chloe exclaimed again  
  
"I'll only tell you that you won't regret it, and you may be a little suprised"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "OK, whatever. So, um, what should a wear? Any suggestions"  
  
"That red butterfly top you have is pretty cute, wear that"  
  
"Can I borrow you're Wet Seal jeans? What size are you?"  
  
Lana rolled her eyes too "You don't know my size?"  
  
"I just realized I never asked you, I guess it would seem rude"  
  
Lana sighed "4, in Rave I'm a 7 though"  
  
"3, ha!" Chloe joked sticking out her tongue "Rave.. I hate Rave anyway.."  
  
The two girls laughed at each other, It felt so great to be like they once were, they use to be so close and they drifted apart after things had happened with Clark. They were beginning to trust each other again, become best friends again.  
  
"Thank you, Lana" Chloe said warmly  
  
Lana nodded "You won't regret it... Promise" 


End file.
